Lucan Duilio
Lucan Duilio was a vampire originating from Italy. His age is uncertain but is it known that he had to have been at least 1500 years old, probably older. He was a member of the Braşov Coven, and also a leader alongside Vlad. Although he was a leader in the coven, he was rather quiet and didn't talk much unless he had something to say. Being in the coven, he agreed with the terms of coven he partly set up, and was willing to sacrifice many lives in order to maintain his own safety and that of the coven. As he did not do much in the coven, he generally spent most of his time driving cars that he had in his large car collection. History Lucan was born and brought up in Italy. At the age of 33, he was dying from an unknown cause when he was found by a vampire. Begging for help, Lucan managed to get closer to the vampire, not realising what exactly it was since he did not know about the existence of vampires. After his creator changed him, Lucan fled away and learned more about himself and what he could do. He eventually met Vlad and decided to form a coven with him. He is known to have turned the twins Dakota and Peyton. After the battle against the Firelock Coven, he was killed by Owain Walters when Lleucu Grey telepathically forced Owain to do so. Vampire Vampires are naturally strong and fast. Lucan's senses were increased to an unhuman level and he had greater agility. Lucan was not the fastest nor the strongest in the coven, but had good senses and was a skillful vampire in general with the help of his gift. Special Gifts Aura Reading Lucan's special gift enabled him to be able to see the auras surrounding people and vampires, and interpret the meaning of them. The colours of light he saw indicated certain emotions and intentions, as well as the life energy a person has. He could also see if anybody possesses a special unique gift or not from looking at their aura. Lucan was skilled at reading auras and could detect lies from alterations in the aura. Lucan was so skilled that he can interpret an aura within seconds, however he couldn't read or see the auras of werewolves. It is unknown why, but it may be because he had never been a werewolf or because their emotions change so quickly that it was hardly possible for him to read their aura. Coven As one of the leaders, Lucan belonged to the Braşov Coven. Leaders *Vlad Tepes *Lucan Duilio Coven Members *Durant Monte *Reine Monte *Sylvia Tepes *Dakota *Peyton *Shun Lee *Anna *Ben *Owain Walters Physical Appearance Lucan looked like he was in his fifties. He had vibrant light skin but also features that showed that he was quite old. His eyes were crimson coloured and his hair was mid-length, curly and a light blonde colour. Etymology The name Lucan is a Latin name and means "from Lucania". Lucania is a city in Italy. It is unknown where in Italy Lucan grew up however it maybe possible that he is from Lucania. Lucan's surname Duilio means "war" and is of Italian origin. This name could refer to how Lucan has been in many wars, including the great battle between his own coven, the Firelock Coven and The Children Of The Moon. Category:Characters